The Land Before Time: Godzilla's Return
by zilla145
Summary: While Godzilla is sleeping peacfully on the ocean floor, the ground opens up and takes him to an old home.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Godzilla is the property of Toho and the land before time characters belong to Universal and Amblin Entertainment.

Chapter 1

Osaka Bay

Under the sea slept a leviathan created by a man-made mistake. He had been in numerous battles against powerful foes, and now he is dreaming of the past. The leviathan that was given the title of "King of the Monsters" was known as Godzilla.

Godzilla was remembering in his dream what it was like when he used to be normal, before he was given this destructive power. All he thought at that moment was to be back at the beginning of time. Before he fell asleep, he had a fierce battle with King Ghidorah, the three-headed space monster. The King of the Monsters was able to defeat his foe by forcing him back into space. Godzilla was low on energy so he went to a nuclear plant and tore out the reactor and absorbed the radiation.

When Godzilla left the city of Osaka, the city was like a waste land, buildings were destroyed, and fires were burning out of control. When he returned to the sea, all he wanted to do was sleep; while he was sleeping he started to remember what it was like to be normal before he was transformed by man's weapon. He really would of like to go back to his old home, but no matter how much he wanted to, he knew he could not return.

Suddenly the ground started to shake where Godzilla was sleeping and the ground started to open and he fell into the crevice. Godzilla was surrounded by a bright light and it became to bright to see where he was.

Please review no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

Sorry for the long delay I just have been going through some tough times with family passing away left and right that is why I have not updated in a long time so I apologize.

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

Great Valley

A young Apatasaurus was running through the valley and his name was Littlefoot. He was chasing his six friends; Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, Ruby and Chomper and his adopted brother Shorty.

"I almost got you Shorty," said Littlefoot.

"You got to get me first bro," said Shorty.

When Littlefoot almost caught up to his brother, he tripped over a log.

"Told you, you could not get me."

"I just tripped."

"It's getting late guys I think we should be heading home," said Bron.

______________

Meanwhile at the Big Water a.k.a the ocean a presence was starting to wake up. When he rose to the surface. The surrounding looked not liked it did when he fought King Ghidorah. He decided to take a stroll on the beach of this new land. Unknown to Godzilla he had an opponent that he just fought hours ago but from a different time.

______________

Littlefoot and Shorty arrived at their sleeping area with their Grandparents and Father.

"Dad why did we have to come back. It is early," said Shorty.

"I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon."

Suddenly a roar was heard throughout the valley.

"What was that!" said Littlefoot.

Shorty got scared and ran to his Grandmother.

It was hard for anyone to sleep with the loud roar continuing.

______________

The following day when everyone met it was different because most of them were now scared because of the roar.

"Did you guys hear that mean roar last night?" said Ducky.

"Yeah it sounder more mean then the roar of a regular sharptooth and it sounded like this roar was wondering where he was at the time," said Chomper.

"Hey lets got to the big water," said Shorty.

"That would be nice to go down there, at least sharp teeth don't like the water and besides they are in the mysterious beyond," said Littlefoot.

______________

At that moment above the skies in space King Ghidorah was starting to enter the earth's atmosphere.

______________

Meanwhile at the big water everyone was playing when two more friends showed up and they were Ali and Rhet.

"Hey guys, how are you doing," said Ali.

"We're all okay, we're just all tired," said Shorty.

They all decided to play in the water but before Ali went in Littlefoot called her over.

"Ali can you come over here."

"Yeah Littlefoot, what is it."

"There is something that I have been wanting to tell you ever since you came back?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to put it but I-I-I lov-love you."

"You love me," said Ali.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you before but I did not know how you would react."

"Does this answer your question," she said before she kissed him.

When Ali and Littlefoot came back the grown ups were there also.

"Dad what are you doing here," said Littlefoot.

"We just wanted to come down to the big water."

Suddenly the wind started to blow very hard and they were all wondering where this wind was coming from, then they all looked up and saw this thing flying toward them.

"What is that?" said Ali.

"It seems too big to be flier," said Petrie.

Suddenly the flying creature increased his speed and was moving closer to them all.

"Run! He's coming straight for us!" shouted Grandpa Longneck.

Suddenly the creature landed and roared at them.

Littlefoot looked up at it and he shouted, "This flyer has three heads."

"This flyer is very very big, it is, it is," said Ducky.

That is when they all noticed the sharp teeth.

"It is a big flying sharp tooth," said Petrie .

King Ghidorah a.k.a. the flying sharptooth was lowering his three heads to try to bite everyone.

"Move!" shouted Bron.

When everyone started to move out of the way, Ali tripped over a rock that was buried under the sand.

"Ali," Littlefoot said as he ran toward her.

Bron turned around and saw his son running back.

"Littlefoot get back here."

"I have to help Ali, Dad."

When Littlefoot got to Ali, they both managed to get away from one of Ghidorahs heads, but the other one was coming right for them.

Everyone screamed because they thought they were not going to make it.

Suddenly a light appeared in the big water and a blue light shot out and hit the three-headed sharptooth.

Ali and Littlefoot looked up to see that he was in pain and he was hurt, that gave them time to get back to the group.

"What was that," said Ruby.

"I don't know Ruby," said Chomper.

Suddenly they saw a tail come out of the water then what looked like the back plates of a spike tail come out then the head appeared and it roared.

"That is the roaring we heard last night," said Shorty.

"So he was the one that kept us awake," said Cera.

"Ah! It is another big sharptooth!" shouted Petrie.

King Ghidorah flew in the air and fired his gravity beams at Godzilla and hit him in the chest.

"Look he shoots sky light from his mouth," said Littlefoot.

Godzilla fell back into the water with a loud splash.

King Ghidorah turned his attention back to the group of dinosaurs.

"He coming back," said Petrie.

Godzilla was getting back up, shaking the effects of Ghidorahs gravity beams, and then he saw Ghidorah getting ready to attack again.

When King Ghidorah was getting ready to fire his gravity beams at the dinosaurs, Godzilla ran toward them and shielded them with his own body.

When the attack collided it hit Godzilla in the back and he roared in pain.

"Grandpa Look," said Littlefoot.

Littlefoots Grandfather looked up and saw that Godzilla was protecting them from the attack.

"Why is he doing this?"

"Maybe because he wants to eat us, said Mr. Three horn.

Godzilla turned around still protecting the group and he fired his atomic heat ray at Ghidorahs gravity beams and the two attacks collided but Godzilla's won out in the end, and the attack hit Ghidorah directly in the chest and he flew away in pain.

Godzilla roared triumphantly before collapsing on the ground.

"He doesn't look like any sharptooth I have ever seen," said Chomper.

"But why he so big," said Petrie.

"I don't know," said Grandma Longneck.

"Maybe we can explain," said two voices simultaneously.

Everyone turned around and saw two young twin longnecks.


End file.
